Loyalty to Blood
by Del Rion
Summary: In the shadows of Mirkwood wander many things, and the closer to Dol Guldur you go, the more evil things get. But even in darkness other things may bloom – things such as loyalty and friendship. This is a story of a surprising camaraderie between two entirely different creatures. A story never again told in words by those who live: how did Legolas and Thaíly meet. "The Journey".
1. Story Info & OC's Introductions

**Story Info**

**Title: ** Loyalty to Blood

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom: ** The Lord of the Rings

**Era: ** Third Age of the Sun

**Genre: **Action/Adventure, AU

**Rating: ** M / FRM

**Characters:** Legolas, Thranduil (, OCs)

**Summary: ** In the shadows of Mirkwood wander many things, and the closer to Dol Guldur you go, the more evil things get. But even in darkness other things may bloom – things such as loyalty and friendship. This is a story of a surprising camaraderie between two entirely different creatures. A story never again told in words by those who live: how did Legolas and Thaíly meet.  
Part of the history of "The Last Journey". Takes place right after "Prince of Dol Guldur". Complete.

**Warnings: ** Death, violence, darkness, evil etc.

**Beta:** Kitt of Lindon

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on J.R.R. Tolkien's stories about Middle-earth (mostly on the Lord of the Rings). The characters are not mine - except for those whom I have created. The story is alternative universe, but written to honour Tolkien's creations.

_Have a good time and enjoy the ride (at least I hope you do!)_

**Feedback: ** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes: ** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

**

* * *

About _Loyalty to Blood_: ** Takes place right after "Prince of Dol Guldur", like I have mentioned before. Similar kind of fic, in many ways. This storyline also hold a great importance for the future stories, "The Last Journey" among them.

As is said in the summary, this is the fic where Legolas and Thaíly meet. The reasons of their befriending and alliance are a bit different from those of usual friendships, but then again, Thaíly is not a common person, anyway. And when you watch this story and "Prince of Dol Guldur" as a unit, you easily understand the hard feeling between Rafél and Thaíly.

I do not know if Tolkien really had this sort of vampires in Middle-earth, but as Thaíly is _my_ character… I wish his background and the character itself are believable.

Hopefully you like this fic, as dark and traumatic it may be (not much sunshine in here, I promise).

**

* * *

Chapters and their status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story's chapters. If there is no text after the chapter's name, then it is finished and checked (until someone of my dear readers points me out some mistake, or I will do some updating…) so, check this page, because here I will mark the dates of the updates…

**01 Escape**  
**02 Tracking**  
**03 Hidden Path**  
**04 Dark Stranger**  
**05 Blood-sucker**  
**06 Led by a Shadow**  
**07 Valley of Evil**  
**08 Interrupted Journey**  
**09 Chance Meeting**  
**10 Mutual Understanding**

* * *

**OC's Introductions: **

**_The Three Cousins of Hithsîr_**  
Dínnor's father and Thalión's and Asthaldo's mothers were from the same family. Those three young Elves lived in the highlands of Taur-en-Faroth during the years of their youth. In the place called Hithsîr (Mistriver) that ran in the Taur-en-Faroth, south from Nargothrond, was fought a battle long before the destruction of Beleriand and the northern lands. Of that battle only few Elven stories tell, because it wasn't a great one, but the ones who fought in it (The Three Cousins) were named by it for years to come. Nearly hundred of Orcs that were heading to Nargothrond were waylaid there by those three and were slew during that night by them alone. The Cousins were barely adults, but they fought none the less, and the enemy was destroyed before they reached their destination. This battle is known among all the Elves, and the Three who fought in it have gained a great name in the years after, even if this first battle wasn't even near the greatest of all those they later fought.  
They were among those few Sindarin Elves who came to the Greenwood the Great with Oropher on the Second Age. They also fought with Oropher on Dagorlad, and were among those few who were led back home by Thranduil, who was made King after his return, for Oropher never returned.  
_(See my story_ **Hithsîr**_)_

**Dínnor**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Thalión and Asthaldo: oldest of the three Cousins of Hithsîr. Golden long hair that is all braided to small braids. Dun eyes. Good archer and excellent swordsman. Excellent tracker. Also a patient observer, when needed, though quite rush at times.

**Thalión**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Dínnor and Asthaldo, one of the famous Cousins of Hithsîr. Long, silver hair, which upper layer is braided to small braids, blue bands braided among the hair. Powder blue eyes. Excellent archer and good with sword and knives. Strong contact to nature, and can approach his destination without waking any suspicions of his presence. Even more patient observer than Dínnor.

**Asthaldo**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the First Age  
Cousin of Dínnor and Thalión: youngest of the three Cousins of Hithsîr. Pale golden hair long from the back, short front hair reaches just behind ears. Fallow eyes. Good swordsman and archer. Skilled in swift, close battles with knives or swords. Also a good scout, for he is able to silence any enemy quickly and without a sound.

**Rafél**  
_Race:_ Sindar Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born during the Age of the Stars  
One of those few Sindarin Elves who came with Oropher to the Greenwood the Great, and fought in the Battle of Dagorlad. Legolas' bodyguard. Also a captain and a remarkable soldier in Woodland Realm's forces, though mostly his time is occupied with his duties to protect Legolas. Unlike (usually) to Sindar Elves, he has deep brown eyes. Long, very light, nearly white, brownish hair.

**Thrénandu**  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born on the Second Age  
Captain in Woodland Realm's forces. Has been Legolas' tutor since the Prince started to practice as a Novice. Long golden hair and light blue eyes. Uses both bow and sword with years of experience.

**Shannai**  
_Race:_ Silvan Elf of Eryn Lasgalen  
_Age:_ Born in the beginning of the Third Age  
Long bronze hair, light green eyes. Prefers to fight with a sword or knives, not very good archer by Elven standards. Few centuries older that Legolas, and has befriended the Prince since his childhood. Possesses a very unusual nature for an Elf: loves to befriend other races and is interested about them and their culture. Remembers the heard stories well and likes to tell them anew. Excellent sense of humour.

**Thaíly**  
_Race:_ Half-elf, vampire ("ranger")  
_Age:_ Over 7000 years, maybe more  
Called a "Blood-sucker". Nearly black wavy hair that reaches to the shoulders, very dark eyes. Uses anything imaginable as a weapon if needed. Was bitten by a vampire as a child. When his parents noticed that this bite had an effect on their son, yet unable to kill their child, they abandoned him to the wild. During the years Thaíly changed, and wandered across the lands, named as a ranger, though he actually wasn't one.  
_(This character was inspired by Michael Wincott's role as Rochefort in the movie "The Three Musketeers")_


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Author's Note:** In this chapter all speech etc. is done in Elvish if not marked other way.

"¤…¤" = Westron

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escape**

* * *

_Shadows swirled around him, hiding the rest of the world in a dark void. His heart thrummed in his chest, its tortured pace almost painful. He swallowed, looking around confused. There was someone with him, but he couldn't see the other. But his senses were adamant, telling him to stay on his guard. _

_As he shifted his hands he noticed he was holding a sword. Its hilt was slick with blood and he frowned, looking at his hands. Where had the blood come from? Tilting his head to the side he noticed that his arm was bleeding, his sleeve coloured crimson. He felt no pain, even if he knew he should. How had he got hurt? _

_A sound of laughter came from behind him and he turned around, meeting the approaching figure that dove through the shadows. As soon as he recognised the other he lowered his sword that he had raised reflexively. He knew the one who was walking closer to him, a warm rush of relief filling him. Legolas. Together they would find their way out of this darkness. _

_Legolas halted in front of him, his head bowed. He took a step forward, sudden fear filling him. What if Legolas was also hurt? He settled a gentle hand upon the youth's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Are you well?" he asked with a worried voice. _

_To his surprise, Legolas raised his head and smiled at him. But the smile was unnatural, and the usually blue eyes pitch-black. When he did not answer to the other's smile, Legolas' own expression froze, his hand appearing from its place behind his back. It held a knife, smeared with blood. The knife settled against his neck, Legolas' eyes locking to his, and then the blade thrust home, smile softening Legolas' features again._

Rafél woke up with a gasp, jolting up on his makeshift bed. Sweat covered his skin, his heart still beating madly. With a deep sigh he sank back to the damp bedcovers, drawing a weary hand over his forehead. He felt more than a little disoriented, and the lingering effect of his dream made him swallow, still feeling the shadowy pain of the blade pressing against his skin.

"¤I wonder if we should welcome him back to the world of the living or not.¤"

"¤Well, he looks quite alive to me…¤" another voice answered.

Rafél opened his eyes with a start, turning his head so he was able to see the three Elves standing beside him. He actually cursed aloud, memories returning to him slowly. A lazy wind shook the fabric of the tent around the Elves, late rays of the sun reflecting the swaying shadows of the trees to the brown surface.

"How do you feel?" one of the trio finally asked, stepping beside Rafél's bed.

"Fine," Rafél muttered, not wishing to speak of his current condition. His memory was revealing him things he would have rather forgotten, his dream losing most of its absurdity. And above all else, he had no desire to open his heart to the Three Cousins of Hithsîr.

"You were in a pretty bad shape when we found you," Asthaldo continued as Thalión fell silent. "Not that we were prepared to find you two that way, of all things…" the Sinda fell silent, glancing at his older cousins.

Rafél's eyes widened, his body fighting to get up from his laying position. "How is Legolas?"

"Well enough, so calm down," Thalión reassured, pushing Rafél back to the bed. "You saved his life, you know. He would have perished if you hadn't given your strength to him. Thranduil continued from where you stopped after we found you, and the healers were able to get the arrow out without too much further damage."

"Will he survive?" Rafél asked with an emotionless voice, his eyes searching the faces turned into his direction.

"After the amount of strength you gave him, there is really no other option," Dínnor smiled. "We were more worried about you."

Rafél nodded, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. Now as his mind had finally collected the final pictures of his rather broken memory of the latest events, he was able to understand the other Elves' hints. His search and fight with Legolas flashed over his eyes. He still remembered the feel of warm blood running down his hands, hearing the other's pained breath. _So I managed to save him, after all. And the fight next to us was what I thought it to be: the other Elves fighting. But yet I suppose I wouldn't have cried out for help if I would have known their location for sure…_ "What enemy did you meet?" he had to ask, wishing to fill his memory as much as possible.

"Orcs," Asthaldo snorted. "Soon after Thrénandu's group joined into ours, they ran away."

"Then we went to search you, for Thalión was certain you were near," Dínnor finished.

Rafél watched the three, expecting to have more questions about his doings – and especially those of Legolas. But the Cousins were oddly silent, gazing at him steadily, as if waiting something for themselves. Rafél refused an urge to shift nervously, and decided to break the uneasy silence. "May I see Legolas?" he asked, knowing it would have been expected from him anyway.

"If you feel up to it, of course," Thalión smiled. "He is resting in another tent at the moment. Shannai is with him, ready to let us know if our Prince wakes."

Rafél nodded, sitting up to the edge of the bed, preparing to get up.

"Before you go, I would like to change a few words with you."

_I expected it to be Dínnor, as he is the eldest. But they play a smart game, sending Thalión out._ "Of course," Rafél sighed, leaning back.

Thalión nodded, giving his cousins a swift look. The other two left the tent without further protests, seemingly having accepted this way of action beforehand. Thalión eyed Rafél for a good while, his powder blue eyes narrowing slightly. "There are a few things I would know about."

"I wonder what those are," Rafél muttered unhappily, sensing that his next hour would be one to dislike. "Is there truly something your cunning mind cannot solve by itself?"

Thalión actually gave his companion a dry smile, his eyes flashing. "You try and fail, Rafél. You know I have my ways of getting the answers I want."

"How very tactless of you," Rafél snorted, cocking his head.

"We can play this game forever," Thalión raised one delicate eyebrow, challenging Rafél.

"So ask your question already," the guardian offered with a pleasing smile – which didn't fool Thalión for a moment.

"Your wounds."

"Yes?" Rafél questioned, less enthusiastically than before.

"Where did they come from? Ah, hold it," Thalión interrupted when Rafél opened his mouth. "Let's save some of my time: when we found you, we also checked the forest around. There was no marks of Orcs – nor any corpses – to be found. Just marks on you and Legolas, and even those were far too many and shall I say… confusing, to be caused just by him being hit with an arrow."

"Maybe the one who attacked us left no marks?" Rafél offered.

"Ah, an option, yes, though I would say 'no' to it at once. _I_ searched the forest after the others went to take care of you. What I found was no more marks – though the dark sword had disappeared from its place on the ground." Thalión halted for a moment, frowning. "I saw the sword when we found you," he muttered. "But it matters not," he finally decided, directing his sharp eyes at Rafél.

"Doesn't the lost sword mean that someone collected it in the meanwhile you were gone? And that someone attacked us?" Rafél explained.

"Yet there is no marks," Thalión smiled, sitting down on his heels before Rafél. "And even if something could move without leaving marks, how do you explain that Legolas was intact leaving out the arrow-wound and some others that were days old at least?"

"Perhaps I protected him," Rafél spat at Thalión, getting irritated.

"So why do you lie, then?" Thalión smiled. "And why was Legolas' knife covered with your blood?"

"The enemy seized it," Rafél replied, turning his gaze away from the other.

"And still you lie," Thalión shook his head. "I can read it from your entire appearance. Something happened between you and Legolas."

"Do not draw him into this!" Rafél shouted, his eyes flashing with anger.

"But he was there, too," Thalión stated. "And the blood on his knife was still warm when we found it," he continued, finally drawing the knife free from his belt. "Your blood. Not Legolas'. And even if you were protecting him, it does not explain the marks I saw. Do not think me so stupid that I cannot tell apart marks of a fight and those of protecting another from one!"

Rafél was quiet, his eyes dark and unresponsive. Events of the last night played in his head, making him shiver despite himself. There was, however, no way he would tell of those events. Not until it would be absolutely necessary. And he would see that things would not come to that. Ever.

Thalión waited for a long moment, his well-known patience finally running out. With a cry of outrage he embedded the bloodied knife to the side of Rafél's current bed, his eyes sparking as he met the other's gaze. "By the Valar! Just give me the truth, that is all I ask!" But the guardian was silent, and with a deep breath, Thalión stood up and left the tent.

Rafél sat still for long, endless minutes, his brown eyes locked at the knife beside him. The blade was dirty, covered with dried blood. _My blood, yes. But may it be so rather than his blood covering my sword. I swore to protect him, and that I shall do. Even if it would mean lying to the rest of the world._ He shook his head, leaning his forehead in his hands, cringing as the movement pulled the bindings of his wounded arm. _First I must speak with him. I have to find out what he remembers, and make sure that he will keep silent._

On the outside, the two other Cousins waited for Thalión, eyeing their fellow sibling, interested.

"¤He did not give you any answers, then?¤" Dínnor said somewhat bitterly as the silver haired Elf joined with them.

"¤I doubt he would give them to none, Dín,¤" Thalión swore, giving his elder cousin a glare. "¤He is getting even more stubborn than his protege!¤"

"¤Speaking of which, what of Legolas? I heard his name raise up on a few occasions,¤" Asthaldo said slowly, trying to calm his fuming companion.

"¤Rafél is protecting Legolas from something,¤" Thalión mused.

"¤That is obvious,¤" Dínnor agreed. "¤But 'why' is the question.¤"

"¤They fought…¤" Thalión sighed. "¤Why, I cannot tell, but we all saw Rafél's wounds. Smooth cuts than only an Elf can make. And if it would come down to a fight between them…¤"

"¤Rafél would rather take the sword himself than harm Legolas,¤" Dínnor nodded. "¤Was that the reason why we tended Rafél's wounds ourselves? To hide this from others?¤"

"¤Oh, I knew there was a reason for you to tell the healers to go and take care of Legolas instead,¤" Asthaldo smirked. "¤But I would rather like to know what kind of truth I am hiding here. Maybe we should ask Legolas?¤"

"¤When he wakes, we shall do that,¤" Dínnor agreed. "¤I have no desire to walk around blind, covering Rafél's back when he doesn't wish to tell us the reason why we are risking ourselves.¤"

"¤Good. Now, let us go and find out the latest news,¤" Thalión said, glancing at the other two. "¤I wish to see again the place where we found them.¤"

"¤Still thinking you may find something new from there?¤" Asthaldo questioned as they headed out.

"¤You never know…¤" Thalión muttered as they headed to the trees.

* * *

Shannai had sat beside Legolas' bed for hours now, his mind lost in a haze of his thoughts. His own imagination was the only thing to entertain him at the moment, but the worry for his friend ruined his attempts to fall entirely into his dreams. _I wonder when he is going to wake. He hasn't woken up since we found him, but that is not a thing to wonder if you have seen the wound he took. I just wish Rafél would show up soon: seeing him would comfort me a lot at the moment. And I am sure Legolas would also appreciate his presence._

Yawning widely, Shannai shifted into another position, watching his sleeping friend. At least he thought Legolas was asleep. He couldn't tell, to be honest. Legolas' eyes were closed, his face awfully pale and clammy, sweat covering his skin. He was suffering of a high fever because of the poisoned arrow, but the healers had said that he would survive. _Because Rafél kept his_ fëa _from fading out. What would Legolas do without him?_ Shannai knew the answer to that, but did not explore it further. The end of his best friend's life had been far too close this time.

Legolas moaned in his sleep, tossing restlessly. Shannai reached out for him, murmuring words he hoped to be comforting. It seemed to work as Legolas settled down after a moment, and sitting back, Shannai yawned again. He felt tired, having been up for several days now. Usually it wouldn't have affected him like this, but all this hunting, fighting and worrying were taking their toll. "Maybe I will walk around a little to wake myself," he said aloud, giving Legolas a comforting pat as he got up. Stepping out of the tent to the sunlight he stretched, breathing in fresh air. Not that the air was ever "fresh" in Mirkwood. The pressing atmosphere caused by the trees and growing evil affected the air as well, but Shannai was not about to whine. He knew there were worse things in this world.

"Good day, Shannai," a voice called out and the youth turned to meet King Thranduil.

"My liege," Shannai bowed. He noted that Thranduil looked somewhat tired himself, his eyes shadowed and weary. "Legolas hasn't woken up yet," he told to his Lord.

Thranduil nodded, looking in the tent to check his son. Legolas was now sleeping peacefully, and with a smile Thranduil drew the flap shut. "I am glad you have stayed with him. I would not wish him to be alone."

"Of course," Shannai replied with an answering smile. "If you do not mind… you look that you would need some rest yourself, my Lord."

Thranduil look surprised, not having expected such frankness from the other. But then again, Shannai was a straight youth, sometimes unable to understand that there were things that were better remaining unsaid. But Thranduil himself felt tired, so there was no actual reason to deny the truth. _It seems that tending Legolas took more strength from me than I expected_, he mused. "Maybe I will do just so," he said finally, giving the other a nod. "I feel weary, and as there is no changes expected any time soon…" His earlier smile faded, sadness filling his eyes.

"I will send someone to you immediately when Legolas awakes," Shannai promised. _If he starts to worry about Legolas, he will never get himself to rest. Better send him off now._

Thranduil said his thanks and then turned to return to his own tent, deep in thought. _This trip was almost fatal to my family. What drove Legolas all this way? Certainly it was something else than his argument with Rafél… I must speak with him after he is well enough. My kin cannot afford things like this to happen._ A sudden, alarmed shout stopped his musings, and the King turned to glance back at the direction where he had left Shannai.

"Legolas?" came another shout, full of fear. A moment later Shannai rushed out of Legolas' tent, his face pale and eyes wide. The youth gazed this way and that, as if trying to find something.

Thranduil ran back, fear rising in him. "What is wrong?" he asked a bit more harshly than he had intended, making Shannai flinch back in fear.

"He is gone, my Lord," the youth stammered, shivering.

"What?" Thranduil exclaimed, well aware of whom Shannai was speaking. Without further thought he rushed to the tent, stepping in. "Valar," Thranduil gasped, his eyes widening as they took in the sight before him. The bed on the other side of the tent was empty. Legolas was gone.

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Elvish - English**  
Dín - Dínnor's nickname (means "silent")


	3. Chapter 2: Tracking

**Author's Note:** In this chapter all speech etc. is done in Elvish if not marked other way.

"¤…¤" = Westron

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tracking**

* * *

Rafél stepped out of his tent, immediately seeing that something was out of place. Warriors were running here and there, tension filling the air. _Are we under an attack?_ the guardian wondered, watching the other Elves pass him. Finally he stepped forward, grabbing one warrior's hand to stop him. "What is going on?" he asked sternly.

"The young Prince has disappeared," the Elf told him, only then realising to whom he was speaking. "I am sorry my Lord, we were told not to wake you…"

"Be gone," Rafél snapped, pushing the other away. "We all have out duties to fulfil," he muttered, hearing the other Elf leave him. He knew he had no reason to be annoyed with the innocent warrior, but he needed to fume at someone, at the moment. _For Valar's sake, why do you have to make this so hard to me, Legolas?_ But deep inside he knew it was not Legolas himself making the conscious decisions, at the moment. _Has that darkness gained control again? Curse me, but I should have seen this coming. If not me, who will look after him? No other knows the truth…_ For a moment, he regretted that he hadn't told Thalión the truth. It was not that he did not trust to the Cousins: he merely wished to keep his and Legolas' confrontation from further knowledge.

His mind finally set, Rafél set out to find out more of their current situation. If Legolas was indeed gone, it would be absolutely necessary for them to find the Prince. _And before anyone else finds him, I have to make sure he is back to normal. Or else everyone will know of his –_

"Rafél."

The guardian sighed, halting his steps. Slowly he turned around, meeting his King's iron stare. "My liege," he bowed, pushing back the pain that his protesting leg caused.

"You must have heard that Legolas is gone," Thranduil stated, stopping before the other.

It took only a moment from Rafél to notice that his Lord was clad in a similar tunic as his warriors – which meant he was going to join into his son's searchers. "I heard of that, yes," he answered carefully.

Thranduil nodded, shifting the bow on his shoulder. "Then you must understand why I wish you to stay in the camp."

Rafél's head shot up, his eyes ablaze with disbelief. "But my liege, with all respect, Legolas is my task. I should be the first to look for him."

"But my command is your order. You are in no condition to track my son. Use your time well as we search for him." Thranduil halted, eyeing the other Sinda sternly. Rafél was his senior and he did not doubt a moment that the guardian's loyalty went first to his son. But he was Rafél's King, and therefor the other should obey him. This made a beautiful dilemma, and Thranduil waited with interest how the other would counter his words. But as no reply came, Thranduil let out a soft breath, thanking the Valar in his mind. He had no desire to have words with Rafél, for he knew there was a possibility he might actually lose. "I am sure that this search will be a short one: Legolas is in no condition to wander alone. And even if someone is involved in his disappearance…" the King didn't finish, but the way his fingers shifted upon the surface of his bow told enough.

"If this is your final decision," Rafél began, leaving the sentence hanging.

"It is," Thranduil answered, not giving the other a chance to rebel. "Some of the warriors stay to watch the camp. Messengers will inform you – if they will be needed. After we return, however, I would wish to speak with you."

"Yes, my Lord," Rafél said with a defeated voice, and with that Thranduil left, joining to his warriors. As Rafél watched the others vanish into the forest, he fought a temptation to search for his own weapons and take his leave. But the way the remaining Elves were observing him told that Thranduil would hear of his actions as soon as he did something forbidden. With an angry sigh he returned to his tent, desperate thoughts filling his head. _Be careful, Legolas. This time you are forced to look after yourself._ This thought did nothing to ease the cold fear inside Rafél, but he knew there was nothing he could do. And maybe Thranduil was right: Legolas was not in his strength anymore, and tracking a wounded Elf should be easy enough.

* * *

Thalión cursed yet again, his eyes searching the ground. He had sought – in vain – to find _any_ marks of Legolas' passing, but as soon as the forest began, it seemed as if the youth had vanished into a thin air. Legolas had indeed left his tent by himself: crawled out from the back, taken a short route through the underbrush, and then vanished to the forest.

"¤Anything?¤" Dínnor questioned from a tree where he was standing on.

"¤Nothing,¤" Thalión muttered unhappily. "¤He could have taken into the trees, but I would see the marks.¤"

"¤You taught him too well,¤" Asthaldo sighed, shaking his head. "¤Maybe we should get Rafél to help us? His bond to Legolas helped him before.¤"

"¤He is forbidden to come with us,¤" Dínnor answered.

"¤Why? And by whom?¤" Asthaldo questioned, puzzled. It made no sense to him that the best tracker of their lost Prince was kept behind.

"¤By Thranduil. And as for 'why', you may ask from the King himself,¤" Thalión snorted, eyeing the ground critically. "¤If you ask me, Rafél would have been better aid with us in here, not in the camp.¤"

"¤We can still get him,¤" Asthaldo suggested. "¤He might be hurt, but it does not hinder his senses.¤"

"¤We shall not violate out King's order,¤" Dínnor decided. "¤Let's join to others: there is nothing to be found from here.¤"

"¤And all the answers are in one Elf that is forbidden to aid us…¤" Thalión muttered as he joined to his cousins. Another search had just begun.

_to be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Path

**Author's Note:** From this chapter on, all speech etc. is done in Westron if not marked other way. (Trying to keep up realism… with little avail…)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Hidden Path

Legolas stumbled, falling onto the ground with a small thud. His legs refused to support him any further, and with a piteous whimper he crawled under a sheltering thicket of bushes. Resting there, he panted like a wounded animal, waiting his strength to return.

World seemed to spin around, rays of the sun turning dark as he watched them, mingling to the shadows. The cool wind that caressed the leaves above him soothed is burning skin, but even its touch was not enough to take the unnatural heat away. It felt as if he was in fire for the outside and within. Sweat covered his skin, making him shiver.

And then there was blood. The smell of it assaulted his nostrils, making him feel sick. Distantly he knew he was hurt, and that the blood came from him, but the fever and his shadowed mind refused to register the pain. But the way his chest ached and his breathe caught into his throat told him that all wasn't as it was supposed to be. _Nothing is like it should be_, he thought hazily, staring at the ground.

He had woken up some time ago, his dreams pushing him into a waking life. The nightmares didn't end where the sleep did, however, and the vivid images they sent into his head were enough to drive him mad. His mind had been so muddled and confused that he hadn't known where he was at first. Actually he didn't know it now, either. All he knew was that he had to get away. Where, he knew not. He couldn't remember how he had got here, or what he was supposed to do.

All he remembered was a mountain rising above the canopy of trees, dark fortress set upon it. _Dol Guldur._ The name echoed in his head, driving away all other thoughts. Was he supposed to go there? Or go away from that place? But as he wasn't there now…

Coughing painfully, Legolas curled into a ball, shadowy pain wracking his body. Tears slid down his cheeks, painting hot trails of wetness to his burning skin. He moaned, trying to force his mind to focus, to drive away the hurt. Slowly he slipped down to an uneasy dream, dark images filling his exhausted mind.

As he woke hours later, sun was already setting, leaving the floor of the forest to darkness. Mist played among the roots of ancient trees, strange voices filling the air now and then. Legolas crawled out of his shelter, feeling slightly better. Or maybe it was just something pushing the pain away, leaving him into a strange numbness? He couldn't tell either way. Looking up at the dark branches above, he thought that the trees seemed to be leaning over him, sheltering him from the light. For to be honest, darkness felt good, soothing.

And it didn't matter if he was awake or not: all was dark.

Legolas got up to his feet slowly, swaying as he sough to balance himself. His senses settled down slowly, leaving him able to take the first, hesitant step. After another step he fell back down to his knees, his eyes blackening momentarily. But as he felt no pain, Legolas bit his jaws together, getting back up.

He leaned against a tree for a moment, waiting his body to settle down. The forest whispered at him, begging him to turn back. The restless movement beneath the ground told of the anxiety of trees, their worry like a physical thing in the air.

Legolas glanced up, sorrow in his eyes. He could not go back. He had to get away. He needed to know… What he needed to find out, he had already forgotten, but if he would find what he was searching, maybe then he would remember again.

The trees spoke of danger and shadows, of utmost evil, trying to forbid the Elf from moving on. But Legolas only whispered them to be silent, stepping forward again. And slowly the trees succumbed, hiding the young Elf's path as he slowly wandered through the forest.

_to be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Stranger

**Chapter 4: Dark Stranger**

Dropping a dead deer to the ground, a shadow moved along a thick branch of an oak, making no sound as it passed to the other side of the tree, climbing slowly to the earth. Moving to the dark forest, the figure listened intently, aware of the increased movements of Orcs. It usually meant that a scout-party of Elves had been seen nearby, or then the dark creatures were up to something. Whether it was, it did not worry him. Business of Orcs and Elves had nothing to do with him.

As he treaded through the forest in twilight, his mind pondering his next movement, a strange scent caught his senses. Halting with a swiftness few could imitate, he sniffed the air, eyes narrowing. His entire body trembled, but he forced the reactions down, knowing they would be only hindrance. Focusing his mind at the trail he got, he followed it through the forest, his body shivering with anticipation. His movements got more careful as he closed up with his prey.

Taking into the trees, the creature moved forward, careful for any sounds. Then he reached a perfect spot, and halted to wait. Only a moment later a lithe form emerged from the forest, stepping into his view. Moving slightly forward, he eyed the slowly walking creature. _An Elf_, he thought. _And a young one of that._ Sniffing the air again, he frowned, tilting his head. The smell of blood was intoxicating. It stirred a vicious need in him, making his eyes blur and teeth ache. Sliding forward, he stopped above the youth, a soft hiss escaping him as a lust won over the reason.

Legolas knew that something was wrong just a moment before a dark shape moved above him. Jumping aside reflexively, the Elf avoided collision with the creature that dropped to the ground. His knife was in his hand before he knew it, rising to meet the threat. But the creature moved faster than he had expected, sliding beneath his guard and catching him around the throat. Gasping for air the Elf struggled, his right hand bringing his blade between their bodies even as his head began to spin.

The firm hand kept its hold around the Elf's neck, the creature's free hand creeping up towards the youth's chest. Legolas yelped in pain, his hand flashing out. The creature hissed, backing off with a dark look. Its hand rose to its sliced cheek, black eyes shifting at the Elf's weapon.

Legolas pushed his back against a tree, eyeing the other nervously. His left hand wrapped itself securely over his chest, trying to ebb the pain. In the meanwhile his mind observed the creature before him. Or a Man. He wasn't quite sure which the other was. He was tall and strong, black wavy hair falling to his shoulders and sharp eyes staring back at him with enough intensity to make Legolas cower back. His entire appearance was something between that of a Man and of an Elf, though Legolas couldn't believe that the other might indeed have Elven blood in him: the other was evil. The mere feel of terror and death around him made the Elf shiver, and the look upon the other's face promised nothing but pain.

"I will cut your throat, pitiful rat," the dark Man sneered with a low, raspy voice, taking a step towards Legolas. The Prince raised his weapon, his eyes wide. The fever was attacking him again, strength disappearing from his limbs. "Scared, little one?" the other taunted, moving slowly closer. "You should be."

"Leave me alone," Legolas ground out between gritted teeth.

The dark one sniffed the air again, the smell of blood filling his nostrils. "I don't think so…" he murmured. A tongue flicked over the edge of his teeth, sharp eye-teeth flashing in the fading light. He took another step, forcing the Elf to trap himself against he tree behind.

Legolas' eyes widened as he saw the monstrous teeth, several ideas of what could be done with them filling his head. He pressed the tip of his blade against the other's chest as a warning, though the creature didn't seem to notice. Black eyes seemed unfocused, nostrils flaring restlessly. _He smells my blood_, Legolas decided. _Like all the creatures of darkness, smell of Elven blood drives him mad._ "Stay away!" he shouted, "Or I will kill you."

"Kill me?" the Man seemed greatly amused by the Elf's statement. "Oh, you may try, little one. But you will not succeed."

"You wish," Legolas murmured, inching to the side. As soon as he would be free to move…

The dark one's hand shot forward, leaning against the bark, trapping Legolas effectively. "Aww, already leaving? But I cannot afford you to go this soon…"

Legolas drew his lungs full of air and plunged his knife forward, embedding it deep into the Man before him. As the other's weight shifted, the Elf slipped to the side, turning around to meet his opponent when he had a safe distance between them.

The dark one leaned against the tree for a moment, but then turned very slowly towards the panting Elf. There was actually a smile upon his face, but no warmth could be found from his features. "So you have some spark in you. Good. It will make my hunt worth it," he snarled, lunging forward. "I will suck out your sweet blood, and leave you to die alone into this darkness."

But Legolas was swifter, circling to the side, his bloodied blade continually between them. The other moved forward, Legolas moving to the side. They danced like this for a moment, but then suddenly the Man halted, standing on his place unmoving. His head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowing.

Legolas tensed, waiting for another attack. But to his eternal surprise, the other laughed. It was a sound full of evil and menace, but there was something else in it. Warmth, almost. "Be at ease, little Elfling. Game over. You really didn't think I would kill you?"

Legolas didn't answer, but the doubt in his eyes revealed his thoughts.

The dark one laughed again, shaking his head. He made no move towards Legolas, something akin to interest blooming in the dark depths of his eyes. "You are far away from home," he stated, trying to coax the Elf into words.

"It is none of your business what I do or where I am going," Legolas snapped, his mind suddenly back on his task. He had to keep moving. He had to get away… Shadows flared around Legolas, a soft whisper beginning in the dark places of the forest.

The dark Man watched the shadows with a slight frown, his eyes darting back to the Elf soon after. "These woods are a dark place for such as you," he said slowly. "So many evil, bad creatures wishing to end your life and devour your flesh." He saw the Elf tense, blade rising again. Unable to hold a chuckle, the Man sat down on his heels, eyeing the other calmly. "I will not eat you, worry not. I am not such a fool. I have seen many of ones like me to fall into the lure of Elven blood."

"Ones like you?" Legolas asked.

With a hiss, the dark one revealed his fangs. "Vampires. Or that is what the Men call us. I am not sure how the Elves have named us, for our paths sparsely meet."

"Vampire?" Legolas repeated the word. "I have never heard that there would be such creatures. Only the bats of Morgoth from the past ages are known with such name."

"The bats began it, spreading their influence into other races. Some of those who are bitten… change," the Man pondered, eyeing his hand with loathing eyes. "I changed."

"And you live by other's blood?" Legolas guessed, his curiosity taking the better of him.

"Let's say that is the way of eating we favour most – and the most effective one," the other smiled, sniffing the air. "But when it comes to Elven blood…" he almost purred, "its smell is sweeter than others', and the taste… unearthly, I've heard. But there is always a price to pay," he smiled darkly. "Your kin is most beloved to the Gods, and your blood is sacred. Or just simply too pure. It matters not, for the after-effects are… deadly."

"Why?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

"The inner light in you – or your immortality – 'poisons' your blood. Those who devour at it will be driven by endless desire to have more. It drives them mad. And finally they fade away, becoming wraiths. Or then they kill themselves in their pain and longing. Therefor, I have no reason to hurt you."

Legolas eyed the other carefully, deciding that he was at least momentarily safe. Finally he let himself sink to the ground under his exhaustion, unable to keep himself up anyway. His eyes kept falling shut despite his orders, and finally he surrendered to the uneasy sleep, too tired to care if the other would kill him while he rested.

_to be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Bloodsucker

**Chapter 5: Blood-sucker**

The next day was far from what Legolas would have expected. As he wandered through the forest towards an unknown destination, he was able to feel the other following him. At times the dark one would get down to the ground and ask questions about him, but he never answered. And if he asked something in return, he was favoured with little more than silence.

_Why is he following me?_ Legolas thought, somewhat annoyed. The other's presence made him nervous, and no matter how hard he tried to drop the other from his trail, his dark companion found him in no time. _Maybe he has some unnatural senses. If he is a vampire of some sort, as he claims, he might have some abilities that I am not aware of._ Letting out a weary sigh, Legolas walked ahead, dropping the matter from his thoughts for a moment.

But as his mind required something to do, his thoughts turned swiftly into another direction. _Where am I going? And why? I can barely remember my own name, and when I try to look back, all I know turns into a hazy and swirling mess. What am I running away from?_

Pain stabbed in his chest, making Legolas halt his already staggering step. Pressing his hands against his heart, the Elf fought for breath, every movement of his body making the pain bloom in his wound. _It's getting worse. Like this, I won't get much further…_ Despair entered Legolas' mind, absurd fear filling him. He could not give up! He had to keep going, until he found the answers.

Struggling forward, Legolas fought off the pain: his Elven strength lay siege on it and forced it back, giving Legolas enough space to think clearly – and yet his mind was just as shadowed as before.

Up in the trees, the dark Man watched the Elf's rather painful-looking journey. _He will not stand this for long. The wound causes him more trouble all the time, and I can smell the venom in his blood._ He sniffed the air, grimacing. He had better to do something for the smell before it would gather all the Orcs of the southern Mirkwood to them. _Yet again, he seems to be rather adamant in his decision to go south. I wonder what he tries to find from there, for that is the place I would least expect the Elves try to reach._ Dropping lower, the dark one followed the young being below him. He shook his head, wondering at the other's determination.

But the fact was that the Elf was going to collapse at any moment.

And after some more steps, Legolas indeed fell to the ground, not even attempting to get up. When another moment passed, the dark one dropped to the ground, landing to stand above the unconscious form. He knelt down, cold fingers caressing the heated, pale skin before him. So easy… "Ah, too easy indeed. Why to trouble? And then again…" black eyes shifted into darkness around them, and he was certain he saw the shadows move. "What are you running away from?" he mused with a quiet voice. "And most of all, what are you seeking?"

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Led by a Shadow

**Chapter 6: Led by a Shadow**

* * *

Legolas blinked, his eyes clenching shut immediately as they encountered a bright light of a small fire beside him. Slowly he was able to open his eyes again, even if it hurt to look at the flames. The realisation hit him as his thoughts began to sort themselves out: he was still alive. Turning his head slightly he found the dark Man crouching beside him. Cool fingers touched his chest, and Legolas jolted back with a surprised whimper.

"Easy," the other croaked. "We can do this in a two different ways: you let me tend your wound, or I will bind you down and tend it anyway."

Legolas settled down, wary eyes watching the other's each movement. The pain was beginning to return as well, but it was muddled by his raising fever. As a cloth wetted in a hot water washed over his wound he shut his eyes, agony washing over him. But stubbornly he kept still, forcing himself to be silent. There was no reason to reveal his weak state to the other…

The dark one actually smiled, seeing the youth's silent struggle. There was indeed strength in the other, he had to give him that. But it was a waste of time and effort to hide such things from him. He was able to sense the other's pain, feel the fever emanating from the ageless body, and smell the poisoned blood.

Though what puzzled him most, at the moment, was none of those. It was the evil. _An Elf with a feel of Evil around him? Unheard of_, the dark Man decided. _But then again, here he is right before me, and there is no mistake in the sensations. There are shadows in this one. I wonder if that is the reason why he is going to south. Dol Guldur is near to that direction. But then again, he is far too disoriented to make such a decision._ The fire cracked, the whispers increasing in the darkness. Black eyes watched the youth that was slowly falling back to unconsciousness, this riddle puzzling his mind. _I have to get him to talk to me_, he decided, standing up to find something to bind the wound with.

Legolas watched the other walk on the other side of the small clearing, kneeling beside a bag Legolas hadn't noticed before. But he hadn't noticed much else in the last previous days… _He could have killed me easily, or left me alone. But instead he dragged me here, and tended my wound. Why?_ He was tempted to ask, but tiredness won over. _It can wait until later_, he decided, letting himself slip away from awareness.

* * *

"Why do you follow me?"

"Not your business."

"Why did you help me?"

"You just should be happy I did so."

"Why –" Legolas didn't even bother to finish, the other's expression revealing to him that he would not be any wiser after the answer. His mind seemed to be a bit clearer this morning, but he still couldn't remember anything specific from his past. Nor about his destination. All he was aware was the name and vision of Dol Guldur. "What is your name?" he finally sighed, deciding to try his luck.

"Thaíly."

Legolas almost stumbled when he actually got an answer. He turned around, meeting the black, waiting eyes.

"Where I come from, it is polite to tell one's name when another gives you his," the dark-haired one stated.

"Where do you come from?" Legolas asked instead.

"Answer to me first."

"It doesn't matter."

"To me, it does. You know my name, so it is only fair you tell me yours."

Legolas snorted, starting to walk again. But before he took another step, Thaíly stood right in front of him, black eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am not sure," Legolas finally gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous. There was something in the other that made shivers run down his back.

"You are not sure of your name?" Thaíly did not laugh, but he didn't seem to be far from it. Then his expression got thoughtful, understanding entering him. "You can't remember much else, either, can you?"

"That is no problem of yours!" Legolas snapped, striding past the taller one.

Thaíly sighed, shaking his head. Then he turned after the other, his eyes observing the youth before him. _He is clothed like any Woodland Elf. But there is something in him that speaks of a difference. Was he exiled because of this darkness? Nay, it can't be. Young Elves are precious at these times, and Elves would do all in their power to save this one. So why is he here?_

"Why do you still follow me?" the Elf snapped from ahead.

_Because the darkness in you tempts me_, Thaíly said to himself, but there was no way he would tell it to the youth. Not yet, at least. "It matters not. And you didn't give me your _possible_ name yet."

"Legolas," the Elf whispered, visibly tired to their game.

Thaíly halted, his mind mulling over the name he had just heard. Something in it sounded so terribly familiar. " Thranduil's son," he finally came up with the answer, the truth shocking him. "You are the youngest Prince of Mirkwood."

"That is what I guess I am," Legolas replied unhappily. "Like I said, I am not sure. Now tell me where you are from."

"From the other side of the mountains. From the land of Men there. As far as I can remember," Thaíly said thoughtfully, starting after the other again. "Are you searching for Dol Guldur?" he asked then, wishing to know for sure.

"What if I am?" the youth threw back, trying to increase his pace.

"Because it bothers me. No Elf would go there willingly. And you are an Elf, of that I am sure." _With an unnatural darkness in you. Which is also the reason why I am still here: it draws me like a magnet. And it will do so to every evil creature you come across on your path. Which means you are dead within a day._ "You cannot go to Dol Guldur," he finally said aloud. "It is the least smart thing you can do."

"But there are answers. I _need_ the answers," Legolas tried in vain, his face full of despair as he turned at Thaíly. "Don't you understand? I must get there!"

"Answers to what?"

"I can't remember," Legolas whispered, and the shadows that passed his face at that moment froze even Thaíly's blood.

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Valley of Evil

**Chapter 7: Valley of Evil**

* * *

"He is reaching the valley soon, my Lord. It might have been a mistake to leave him without a guard," the dark Elf said, eyeing the darkening forest from a high cliff. Wind swayed his black cloak, making it swirl around his feet. "He must not enter Dol Guldur. We cannot afford that, not yet."

_"He will not go to the valley. He will be stopped."_

"I wish I could be that optimistic. All that moves that far south are Sauron's forces, and being found by them is as bad as confronting Sauron. Or then he shall be killed. Orcs will not leave a lonesome Elf alive, and their wits are too few to recognise the power in him."

_"You worry over nothing. He shall not die."_

"His own kin are searching for him, but they are too far. They cannot reach him in time," the dark one continued. " I should have stayed with him…"

_"He shall be hindered by another. I have need for you elsewhere: your task with him is done, for now. Only time will show if did we choose well."_

"But he is not complete, my Lord," the Elf replied with a hint of self-hatred. "I should have kept him with me a little longer."

_"He is ready enough. His training will be completed later, but for now, this will do perfectly. You know what to do next. Our time is yet to come."_

"Yes, my Lord," the dark Elf said with a smile colder than any night of the Long Winter.

* * *

_I am near. I can feel it. Not a long way, anymore. The ground is changing into downhill, and soon I will reach the valley. And the mountain… The fortress on the top of the mountain, reaching up to the sky…_ Legolas shook his head, his thoughts beginning their familiar, uncontrolled pattern. He was nearing the one place he had a clear memory of – if anything in his head was clear at the moment. Fever burned him from within, stretching his Elven endurance to its limits. But he was unwilling to give up, and so he walked forward, Thaíly following him like a shadow.

On his side, Thaíly was getting increasingly worried. He was fighting an inner battle with himself, trying to decide to either drag Legolas away or let the youth do as he liked. _It is not my business what he does with his life. No reason for me to worry over him. If he wants to die, it is quite fine with me._ But things weren't that simple. Even if he had tried, he couldn't leave the youth. The darkness of the other's seemed to be a worse drug than the Elven blood could ever be. "He will get us both killed…" he muttered darkly.

Thaíly's senses told him that the dark valley was near. It was a miracle that they hadn't come across enemies this far, but that luck would not last for long. Of that he was sure. This was the area that the Orcs ruled, and very soon… _There, I knew it_, he swore in his mind, halting for a moment. It was not hard for him to spot the sounds of an Orc-group drawing near. _They are too many. And there are certainly others at immediate distance. Like it or not, my young friend, we are going to hide._ Striding to Legolas, he drew the youth against him, clamping his hand over the Elf's mouth. Then he took a swift look around, diving into a thicket of bushes. Legolas struggled against him, but it did nothing for the Man's strength was greater than an Elf's, anyway.

Keeping the youth pinned against him, Thaíly listened intently, his senses following the Orcs' every movement with tireless intensity. As the foul beasts came into sight, Legolas' frantic struggles stopped, blue eyes widening. They both waited for the enemies to pass, and a long time after Thaíly was sure that the Orcs were beyond hearing, he let Legolas go.

The youth immediately bounced up, trying to emerge from their shelter, but Thaíly drew him back roughly, making him fall to the dusty ground. "Now listen, and listen good: we are not moving on today. We have to wait for the day to come to its fullest, or else we will not make a mile from here." _Now I even speak as if I am going with him to that cursed place._ "Have we reached an understanding?"

"Don't –" Legolas began, but then his anger faded into misery, and he nodded. "Very well, we shall wait."

"Good," Thaíly agreed, sitting down more comfortably. "Now, entertain me. Surely you remember something…" The youth's face told the absolute opposite. And by the haunted, sorrowful look on the young face, Thaíly was able to tell that the other was in pain. "Fine. I will tell you my tale, if you keep silent."

A strange look passed Legolas' eyes, but then he nodded, leaning against his drawn knees. His jaw tightened in discomfort, but he made no sound, pain being too familiar part of his current state.

"Good. Now, from the beginning, I guess." Thaíly fell silent, his eyes distant. "You are the first to ever hear my tale, so be grateful."

Legolas nodded, his eyes falling shut as he focused at the other's low voice. It sounded comforting in his ears, strong and certain – all that he wasn't at the moment. The other would keep him safe, if nothing but for a moment. It was enough for him.

"I was born in Eriador, a long time ago. I am not sure when, for my ageing stopped after my full transformation. My mother was an Elf, my father a Human. An unusual alliance at that time, but no one dared to speak against it. After all, Elves were held in great respect. Overall, I was a normal child in a loving family.

"I was near to six when a 'bat' bit me while I was playing in an old, abandoned house. Nothing happened at first, but during the months that passed, my parents were able to see some changes taking place in me. I was just as afraid as they, unable to understand what was happening. No medicine helped to my ever-changing condition, and by the time I reached the age of eight, I was no longer a complete Half-elf.

"My parents knew that when the people would find out, they would demand my life to be taken. They could not hide me, either. So one morning they took me to the wild, and unable to end my miserable life themselves, they abandoned me there. I still remember the regret in my mother's eyes, the helplessness there. But I guess she knew I would survive," Thaíly sighed, his eyes shifting to Legolas, as if trying to see something of his past in him.

"But I did not die. I learned to live in the wilderness, hunt my own food and find shelter for the cold winter nights. And when I wandered there alone, I came to the end of my transformation. I learned to know myself, and what I was capable of.

"I was seventeen when I went to a village of Men for the first time since my 'exile'. I did not know what to expect. Today, I am grateful that I didn't hold high hopes that day. When I entered the village, the eyes of others spoke of pure distrust. My clothes, my appearance… something must have spoken of such difference that they raised their weapons against me, commanding me to leave. I was young and foolish then, thinking that they had no reason or right to push me away. So I rebelled. That was the first day I used my skills against another Man. That day, I killed my first humans.

"I escaped back to the wild, now hunted and cursed. Never after that have I been welcomed to any village or town. And I never wished to be welcomed, either. My trust was broken, and I was alone on my own.

"Years passed, uncounted by me as they did nothing to change me. I murdered and killed, playing an assassin at times. Desperate people with heavy sacks of gold came to me, knowing I could relieve them of some earthly misery. Such low beings they were, all of them, but that wasn't important. It was no trouble of mine how they wanted to spend their money, or if I got my hands dirty in the process.

"Those lands are deserted now, their people gone. War and death have done their task. I moved over the mountains, getting to know the world around me. Finally I entered this dark forest, and it became my new home. It is easy to live in peace in a place like Mirkwood, unnoticed and unknown." Thaíly raised his gaze, eyeing the now sleeping Prince. "You remind me of myself: so lost and so alone. And yet…" He snorted, looking away.

_This youth is a mere hindrance to me. What am I doing here, still? Better to leave him here and let himself get killed…_ But instead of leaving, he looked at the youth again – unable to look away.

Cold wind made the trees moan above them, branches sliding against one another, filling the forest with strange sounds. Mist began to flow above the earth, turning the ground icy and hard. Thaíly watched this with uncaring eyes, knowing that cold would not affect him. Nothing did, nowadays. _But the youth does_, he allowed himself to admit. _Or the darkness in him. I do not know which._ Dark eyes gazed at the sleeping one again, noticing the other was shivering. _I am quite sure that cold and fever are not a good mix, not even to an Elf._ With an unhappy frown, he moved to sit beside the Elf, carefully drawing the other into his embrace. Folding his wide cloak around them both, Thaíly guarded the still night, warming the smaller being in his arms.

_to be continued…_


	9. Chapter 8: Interrupted Journey

**Chapter 8: Interrupted Journey**

* * *

The morning came, pale and icy. Frost hung in the leaves, giving the still dim forest a ghostly look. No bird sang its welcome to the new day. _But under such a shadow, what bird would sing?_ Legolas pondered, trying to suppress his shivers. The new day seemed to begin as a miserable one. Not that his previous days had been any more luxurious: far from it. _And now even Thaíly is gone. I wonder if that is good or bad. But I never liked his presence anyway. Better have him off…_ Shivering again, Legolas decided to wait for a moment still. He would go on soon…

A crack of wood alarmed the Elf out of his wits, and a swift look around told him that he was no longer alone. Some distance away from him stood the dark Man, holding a dead rabbit. Thaíly did not greet Legolas, but such kindness wouldn't have been expected between them, anyway. He built a small fire, roasting the animal he had brought with him. It took a short fight to get the fire burning in the cool, damp air, but the warmth it gave was welcomed by Legolas.

"Eat," Thaíly commanded, handing a piece of meat to the Elf next to him.

It had been days since Legolas had eaten last time, of that the Prince was sure, but he did not feel hungry. He shook his head, eyes staring at the sparkling flames.

"You have to eat," Thaíly pressed, thrusting the food into Legolas' lap. "You will not take another step before you have finished that."

"I am not hungry," the Elf replied.

"That's because you are sick," the other noted. "Eat."

One glance at Thaíly told Legolas it would be fruitless to fight. Unhappily he took the meat into his hands, nipping it unenthusiastically. The man beside him watched him with a critical eye, making sure that the food disappeared as it should. After Legolas had finished his small breakfast, Thaíly stored the rest of the rabbit in a makeshift wrap of leaves, putting it into his bag.

Legolas watched as the other hid the marks of their temporary camp, his mind turning to the last night's events. Thaíly's tale hasn't impressed him near as much as the other's attitude towards it – and himself. Thaíly's story could have been heartbreaking, making one assume that the child of the story would be traumatised or begging for understanding. But Thaíly was all but that. He didn't pity himself, nor did he ask acceptance. He was merely stating a fact, taking it like it was.

If Legolas had been on his place, he would have not had such courage. _Or such coldness. He seems so dead inside, no love or warmth in him. How can such a creature live, even for himself?_ He didn't think he would gain an answer for that, so he pushed it away from his mind.

* * *

Following the young Prince through the unnaturally dark forest, Thaíly was beginning to seriously doubt the other's state of mind. No sane being came this south, expect the servants of the dark. _Maybe he is obsessed. That would explain a lot_, the vampire thought. _I should leave him now, while I still can. But the fact is that I have been "leaving" him for several days now, and I am still here._ It felt ironic, for he had never obeyed anyone in his life. He had never felt loyalty, friendship, nor respect.

But this young Elf had a real flame in himself. Such spirit that even Thaíly found himself being fond of. _I should have killed him while I had a chance_, he mused darkly. _The darkness in him shall not release its hold until in my death, I deem._

Their path was turning slightly west, unconsciously or not, and Thaíly knew what it meant. In a few days, they would stand in front of the gates of Dol Guldur itself. _But we will not get that far, for corpses are not taken there. No reason to trouble the Dark One with such things._ During his long years in Mirkwood, Thaíly had kept himself away from the enemy's spies and the dark creatures, knowing that it would not do him any good to interfere into the Dark One's plans. He killed Orcs and Wargs when he liked – or in desperate need of food – but otherwise he kept his space.

Until now, he had been unknown for all living creatures in this forest. Orcs spoke of him, yes, of a killing shadow among the trees, but they often mistook him for an Elf, or for another evil creature on a hunt.

Murmuring unhappily, Thaíly stumped along the hidden path his young companion had chosen. There were no roads here, not a single trail they could have followed, but Legolas' direction did not falter. The Elf dove through the dark, hostile forest, oblivious to all else. _I wonder if he is drawn to Dol Guldur like I am drawn to him. That would explain his desire to press on, even as he is not in a condition to go on._

A change in the atmosphere drove Thaíly from his thoughts. He halted, his senses immediately searching for the source of this sudden alarm. The threat was not difficult to identify, and secretly Thaíly found himself wondering what had kept the Orcs away this long. "We shall have company," he called out as loud as he dared.

Legolas did not halt, nor did he look back. He merely kept walking, his head bowed and shoulders slumped in weariness. The feel of evil was taking over the natural feel of an Elf, and it seemed as if a visible shadow had landed upon him.

Thaíly ground his jaws together in frustration, possibilities warring inside his head. He could leave the youth to his fate, or… "Ah, curse it," he swore, striding up to the Elf. "We cannot go on. Here the enemy is too great in number," he said, grasping the lithe shoulder. Dark, shadowed eyes turned to look back at him, shining with fever. Then the Elf turned to continue, pushing against the hand holding him in place. "You are not listening, are you?" Thaíly groaned. He almost smelled the Orcs by now, their voices getting closer.

Letting out a sigh, Thaíly made his mind. His free hand lashed out, making contact with the back of the Elf's head. The youth had no time to react. Legolas fall to his feet, unmoving, eyes closed. "I am not happy to do this, honestly," the dark Man told his unconscious companion as he kneeled down beside the other. "It is merely to your own good." Checking that he had not broken anything, he gathered the Prince to his arms, turning back towards the north. "Time to get us both away from here," he announced, sliding into the shadows.

As Orcs came to the place a moment later, they sniffed the air, glancing warily around. Weapons were drawn, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Then one of them laughed, indicating the others to follow. "Seems like that the dark hunter got a bait, aye lads?"

"But is smells of an Elf-rat," another doubted. "How could have that one got this south?"

"Not our problem, anymore: its dead. _They_ only take with them those whom they will kill," the leader sneered, sniffing in disgust. He had seen the "dark hunter" before, moving in the trees and shadows, killing Orcs as it liked. Orcs feared it, for some reason, and he was not an exception. "Let's go, boys," he shouted, waving his hand. The other Orcs followed him to the dark forest, avoiding the path Thaíly had just chosen, smiling as they sensed the faint smell of an Elf: one Firstborn less for them to worry about.

_to be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9: Chance Meeting

**Chapter 9: Chance Meeting**

* * *

Fear was slowly becoming a natural feeling to him. At late, there had been naught but doubt, self-hatred, worry – and fear. For days, he had prayed for his young protege to be found, safe and sound. _And by some miracle let him be himself when he is found_, Rafél thought desperately. His greatest fear was that Legolas would act like he had in their "meeting", a few days ago.

"Where are you, Legolas?" Rafél whispered, staring at the forest on the edge of their camp. The desire to leave and search for his Prince was getting stronger with each hour that passed. He knew he could do it if he wished: the warriors remaining with him were less experienced than him, and he could easily loose them from his trail. Or he could merely order them to stay behind, elder warrior as he was.

And yet he was still here. Was it because the order of his King, or in a hope that Legolas would return? He did not know. There were simply too many questions, and too few answers. _"How do we Elves define evil?"_ Fisting his hands in frustration, Rafél welcomed the pain the action caused in his wounded arm. _That one question is the key to all this. And my incapability to answer. At that moment, I should have known all was not well with him. I should have done something. Anything. But now I wait here, expecting the others to make up_ my _mistakes!_

Letting out a tired sigh, Rafél shook his head. Thranduil and his group had searched for Legolas almost five days now, and no sign they had found. None spoke of it, but despair was getting hold of the Elves with an increasing speed. If the Prince would not be found soon…

Rafél's head shot up, his thoughts pushed aside as his _fëa_ alarmed him of approaching evil. Focusing his mind upon the matter, he closed his eyes, trying to identify the threat. Trees were silent, not revealing anything, and he soon dropped the possibility of Orcs. And even as his spirit spoke of danger, it also seemed to recognise something familiar.

Hope bloomed in Rafél's chest. As he explored the sensation, penetrating it further, he was sure he felt Legolas' presence, faint, but there. Glancing back, Rafél made sure no-one was watching him. This was the moment when he would be forced to choose, but he did not hesitate. If there was a chance Legolas was near, he was not going to lose it. As no other Elf was visible, Rafél turned and disappeared to the forest.

* * *

Thaíly had some difficulties to decide if he should thank the Valar for his easy journey – or to be worried. He knew he hadn't hurt the Elf, but the other hadn't woke up since they had left the Valley of Dol Guldur. Fever burned the body slumped over his shoulders, restless movements speaking of some kind of nightmares. _Well, at least he is not whining about the treatment he is receiving_, Thaíly comforted himself.

At the moment, his only task was to find some Elves and deliver the youth to them. No more trouble to him. He would be free to leave, to go on as he liked. _Why do I have a need to prove myself of that? It speaks of uncertainty, that I am not sure what will happen. But I am sure, so there is no reason to worry. I deliver the youth, and that's it. End of story._

Legolas moaned again in his dream, the blurry words unknown to Thaíly. _Maybe it is Elvish, or a name of someone from his kin. And speaking of which, where are those cursed Elves? One could think that they are looking all over for this one._

A slight change of atmosphere was the only warning that Thaíly ever got. The next moment, he was facing a white-haired Elf who had emerged to the same small clearing with him. They stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes locking to the black ones. The Elf moved first, sliding his sword free from its scabbard. _A warrior, and an experienced one of that_, Thaíly noted to himself as he watched the other.

Rafél was almost as shocked as he met the other. He had not heard anything, nor sensed, but he had no time to ponder such a thing. This dark one had Legolas. He was able to smell the Prince's blood from where he stood, and he promised he would hack this creature into pieces after he had released his protege. "Release the Elf," came a slow, clear command. He was not sure what race the other presented, for he was cloaked in black and wore stained and worn clothes. He could have been a Man, but there was something in him that spoke against it. A flash of memory came to Rafél, his eyes filled with pictures of the dark creature that had commanded Legolas to attack him. The one who had poisoned Legolas' mind. Hatred swam through him, making his blood boil. This was the one…

Thaíly saw how the Elf's entire expression changed as he regarded him. _Better to leave, and let them solve this on their own. It seems that I am not welcomed._ With a dark smile, Thaíly raised his hand to calm the other. "I will leave him to you, worry not. And I did not hurt him either: I merely brought him back." He kneeled down, gently slipping the prone form from his shoulders. The Elf's eyes followed him, but at the moment they seemed to be watching the youth rather than him. Slowly he got up, backing off. Brown eyes stayed in him, the Elf taking a step forward.

The Elven blade slashed out almost quicker than Thaíly was able to follow. He dodged, drawing his own blade in the process and bringing it up to meet the other's. The Elf's eyes spoke of death as they glared at each other over their locked weapons, but the moment did not last long, the Elf drawing back and attacking again. _Does he really think I did this to their Prince?_ Thaíly thoughts as he attacked in turn, making the other back away a little. _But then again, I am evil, and nothing good could have done this to Legolas. It is no wonder he assumes me to be the one who is responsible._

Rafél swung his blade towards his opponent, already knowing that this creature was a swift one. He was able to read much of the other as they fought, but all that knowledge and observing fell to the back, leaving him free to fight. He sped up his attacks, forcing the other to move back. But just as Rafél was beginning to search for a place to strike in, the dark one slipped down and to the side, giving himself some free space.

Thaíly tried to calm his breath, his eyes remaining on the Elf. _If I continue this fight, it might be my last one. Whatever emotion fuels this Elf's actions, it is enough to give him victory. Better not to risk my life over nothing._ So he raised his blade against his forehead, giving the other a salute, and then turned around, disappearing to the forest.

Rafél stared after the other, his emotions battling one another. But then his reason got better of his will for vengeance, and he sheathed his sword, returning to Legolas. He knelt down, running a careful hand over the heated skin. Cursing silently, he picked the youth to his arms, getting up just as a group of Elves reached him. They gazed at the Prince in wonderment, rebuke dying to their lips.

"We heard a sound of a fight, my Lord," one of them finally dared to speak, not even bringing up the matter that Rafél had left the camp against the direct order of the King.

"It was nothing," Rafél murmured. "Sent a word to the King that we head home: his son has been found."

"Yes, my Lord," the younger warrior answered, immediately departing with two companions.

Rafél didn't look after them, his focus solely upon Legolas and the task to take him swiftly to the camp. He gave the pale forehead a fond kiss, thanking the Valar of their mercy, and then headed back with his kinsmen.

In the shadows of the forest, Thaíly looked after the Elves for a long time. He felt an urge to follow, but he fought it down, knowing that it would not be wise. The only reason _why_ he might follow would be to find out how Legolas had got such an evil feel into himself. It was a mystery to solve, and it still puzzled him. "Perhaps it might be so, my dear Prince, that we shall meet again when the time arrives..."

_to be continued…_


	11. Chapter 10: Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:** To save you, my dear readers, from extra marking, lets make this simple: in the **first** part of the chapter, all speaking is Sindarin, expect the marked parts. In the **second** part of the chapter, spoken language is Westron (you will understand why when you get that far). In those parts, I mark the other languages, blah blah blah.

Simple and a waste of time, but I am a perfectionist. So the languages which the different races use must be the real ones (for example, I have never heard an Orc use Elvish. Have you?). Guess you could figure this out by yourselves, but I was a beginner in Tolkien once, too… and back then, all wasn't so simple, obvious, and clear.

Thank you of your time and enjoy this final chapter!

And there is also a lot of references into "Prince of Dol Guldur", so if you feel a little out of it, check that story!

")…( " Sindarin

"¤…¤" Westron

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Mutual Understanding

**

* * *

**

Some days later,  
**Woodland Realm**

Legolas blinked, his eyes unfocused as if after a very long sleep. Soft morning light was brightening his room, warming up the air nicely. Birds sang outside, fresh wind moving the curtains. Turning his head, Legolas spotted Rafél sitting next to him, the other's distant expression telling him that his guardian was deep in thought.

A strange feeling was beginning to fill Legolas as he fought to remember why Rafél was in his rooms at this hour. He couldn't remember, nothing at all. He frowned, worry entering his mind. Why couldn't he remember? When he tried to look back, all turned hazy and dark. The last visible memory he had was days ago. Or so he thought, not actually knowing if it had been just yesterday.

Uncertainty filling him, Legolas reached out with his hand, touching Rafél's hand carefully. The other blinked, turning to look at him with a surprised expression. It changed into a one of relief, but Legolas was now even more confused than before. What had Rafél expected? Him to sleep all day?

"How do you feel?" Rafél asked softly, his voice carefully calm.

"Fine, I guess," Legolas answered. He wasn't so sure about his condition now, as he thought about it.

Rafél nodded, a smile passing his features, though it did not reach his eyes. "You have been ill some days."

Legolas nodded. That might explain it. Elves weren't usually sick, but when they were, by reason of another, it was a serious thing. His loss of memory could be caused by that…

"Legolas?" Rafél called out, his voice hesitant.

The Prince glanced up, something in his guardian's entire posture speaking of… worry? Danger? "Is everything alright? I cannot remember much of the past few days…"

"You cannot remember?" Rafél practically jumped, his eyes immediately full of alert.

"Yes. It is a bit hazy, the last couple of days… Maybe its because I was sick?"

"Maybe…" Rafél said thoughtfully, pondering over the possibilities. Could it be… "You remember nothing? Nothing at all?"

Legolas shook his head, not understanding. "The last thing I remember was that I practised archery with you, Ada, and Thalión. Was it yesterday? Or the day before?" he asked, wishing to put his mind in order.

_That is the day before Thrénandu told me Legolas was acting strange on the patrol. Weeks ago. He has lost over two weeks!_ "It doesn't matter. You are healing now, and soon you will be up again," Rafél forced a smile. _If he does not remember, it means it is all over. He does not know anything of the accident between us. The only proof of it is the wound, and it has almost completely healed by now. He will never know of his err…_ "Everything is fine," Rafél said finally, this time smiling for real. He smoothed Legolas' hair, seeing trust in the blue eyes. Not a shade of darkness there…

"Rafél?" Legolas asked with a small voice.

"What?" Rafél replied.

"_Hannon le_." He did not know what he was thanking his guardian for, but he somehow knew there was something to thank the other for. Maybe it was something he couldn't remember.

"You're welcome," Rafél whispered, kissing Legolas' forehead.

A soft knock sounded from the door, and Thranduil stepped in, a smile appearing to his face as he saw his youngest was awake.

"_Le Haran_, if we could speak for a moment?" Rafél requested, and then got up as Thranduil nodded.

"I will be just back, Little Leaf," the King promised, laughing at the face that Legolas made for him. "He seems to take tender attention much better from you than me," the King chuckled, stepping out of the room with Rafél. "But I am his father, after all," he mused, closing the door. "What is the matter?"

"He does not remember a thing, my Lord," Rafél said slowly.

"Doesn't remember?" Thranduil asked, taken aback.

"Not since the day when we practised archery together."

"That was over two weeks ago," the King said, his eyes narrowing.

"I think it is better this way: there is no reason for him to know what happened," Rafél continued. "I told him he got ill, and he thinks it as a reason for his sudden loss of memory. Maybe it is."

"But you say it would be better for him to not remember he ran away – twice?" Thranduil questioned thoughtfully.

"There is nothing worth remembering in his journey, of that I am sure: he got shot by an Orc as he ran away after a fight with me. He caught ill, and ran away again," Rafél explained slowly.

"But he acted strangely even before he ran off," Thranduil pressed, still uncertain.

"And he remembers nothing of it, either. We do, on the other hand, and are able to watch him if something turns wrong."

"I guess you are right," Thranduil said finally, clasping Rafél's hand. "There is nothing for him to remember. I will spread a word around."

Rafél nodded, and then watched as his Lord turned and returned to his son's room. From the open door he saw son and father embrace, Thranduil's face speaking of utter relief. With a still face on his own, Rafél closed the door, turning to leave.

"¤Rafél, is everything alright?¤" a voice called out.

Rafél turned to face Thalión, the other standing on the corridor, looking at him with a thoughtful look. "¤Everything is… just fine,¤" Rafél replied, and then walked away.

**

* * *

**

A Few weeks later

Legolas walked in the silent forest surrounding Thranduil's stronghold, faint evening breeze swaying his free hair. The last few weeks had been all but normal, despite that Shannai acted somewhat strangely. Sometimes, it seemed to him as if the other would have liked to say something to him, but then always changed his mind. _Ah well, it might be nothing. Just some silly idea he has come up with, but is afraid to speak me about._

The trees were quiet, slumbering peacefully. It also comforted the young Prince to walk among them, sometimes climbing up to the foliage and sleeping there. But he was not tired tonight, merely wishing to have a fresh breathe of air. He halted, raising his head to look up at the seemingly endless greenery above him. From some places, he saw a piece of the dark sky, stars shining down at him. Some said that they were cold, and distant, but Legolas thought them as calming. They were a light shining down at him every night when darkness overcame all else, even if the clouds would veil them.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Legolas lowered his gaze, listening. Something was coming closer. He had expected Rafél to show up, but he would have come from the direction of the caves, and this one came from the forest. And the feel of this creature did not speak of an Elf, anyway.

Moments passed by, Legolas waiting unmoving. His senses followed every movement of this possible intruder, making sure it would not slip past him. But it seemed to be directing straight at him, so he needed only to wait. A feel of evil assaulted Legolas' senses, but he stood his ground. The feeling was somehow familiar, though not that of an Orc, or a Giant Spider.

"I am surprise to see you this well, Prince Legolas. Last time we met, you were in a bit worse condition."

Legolas raised his head to meet the creature in the trees, its low, raspy voice sounding almost comforting in his ears. His eyes narrowed, swift mind working on the puzzle of his mind. Where had he –

The creature dropped to the ground, walking closer to Legolas. Only then did the Elf catch a faint memory. "Thaíly," he said somewhat uncertainly, but as the other nodded, he dared to go on. "I remember you… We met…"

"On your way to somewhere," Thaíly answered cryptically, noticing the other's lack of memory. "But I am glad to be remembered."

"I cannot fully recall the reason why I travelled with you," Legolas continued, wishing the other to light him up.

"It matters not, a harmless little trip as it was," Thaíly shrugged. "You seem well," he noted. _No evil feel at all. I wonder if your people healed it. Well, it matters not. You don't seem to remember a thing, except me. And there it yet another mystery, then. Why do you remember me if all else is forgotten?_

"Why did you come here?" the Prince asked.

"To see that you are well," Thaíly replied. "One cannot be sure when you deal with the Elves…"

Legolas laughed, nodding. "I see your point, but I am well. Though I guess that is not the only reason why you came."

"Oh, and why else would I bother to come all this way?" the dark one inquired.

"Maybe you wished for company," Legolas guessed.

"Maybe," Thaíly replied. _Not that I thought about that before._ "Or maybe I merely came to see you, and to make sure you are well – in future, also."

"Does that mean you are staying around?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Perhaps," Thaíly stepped forward, taking hold of Legolas' forearm. The Elf tensed as his hand was raised. Long, sharp eye-teeth flashed in the night, but the soft kiss that was placed upon the underside of the pale wrist soothed some of the youth's fear. The hand was slowly lowered, Thaíly taking a step back. "Your blood is holy to me, from this on. Sacred and not to be touched. No harm will come to it, and only to it my allegiance is vowed."

Taken aback, Legolas nodded numbly. "Why to swear allegiance to me?"

"Because someone has to take care of you," Thaíly smiled. "Do not try to understand: I do not, myself, but it is a right thing to do."

Legolas nodded again. "Then your loyalty is accepted." Thaíly bowed slightly, and then retreated to the shadows. In a distance, a patrol of Elves walked, and when Legolas turned his head back from them, Thaíly was gone. Not that it surprised him. The other would be in danger around him, anyway. "Until we meet again," he whispered with a smile.

Some distance away from the young Prince, Thaíly halted, a sneer making its way to his face. "I thought you would appear, but I was surprised you did not arrive when I spoke with your Prince," he said slowly, dark eyes scanning the darkness. "You are his Guardian, are you not?"

Rafél walked out of the shadows, his eyes dark and unforgiving. "I do not know what poison you filled his mind with, but I will see it finished." A soft sound of a sword being drawn filled the silence.

"Why such suspicion?" Thaíly asked. "I am merely doing your job as you don't seem able to fulfil it," he taunted, drawing his own blade.

"¤Dirty-blooded villain,¤" Rafél spat, raising his blade to an attack-position.

"I wonder if that was a compliment," Thaíly muttered. "I do not wish to fight with you, for I have no reason to. And the Prince seems to be quite attached to you, anyway. I wish no harm to him – or to those he holds important."

_He seems to think me as Legolas' possession._ The thought was almost humouring, but Rafél did not bother to smile. "Is that what you tell him?" he asked.

"You live only because he sees you important enough to live," Thaíly hissed, revealing his fangs. "Believe me, I would be more than happy to kill you. Slowly. Painfully." With every word, he moved closer to his opponent.

Rafél kept his ground, a dangerous smile crossing his features. "Oh, and how do you think to accomplish that? Legolas is merely a youth, but I am a grown-up warrior."

"You think I was the one who placed that shadow in him?" Thaíly asked, finally guessing the reason behind the other's actions.

"Isn't that obvious?" Rafél ground out. "And as long as I live, you shall not touch him again, nor your filthy lies. Your death should take care of that."

"You will not believe me, but I am not the one you are searching for," Thaíly said quietly, his expression enough to make Rafél lower his sword. "But there will be a day when you might be forced to keep that promise – at the one who truly harmed Legolas."

"I do not believe you," Rafél said, but little less convinced than before.

"I do not ask you to, as long as you do your job as you should. But if you fail to protect our Prince, then you will deal with me," Thaíly said with a menacing voice. "I do not suffer failure," he said slowly, pressing each syllable. Then he strode past Rafél, disappearing to the dark forest.

Rafél stood still for a long moment, his mind numb. _If it was not him, then who…_ With a sigh, he sheathed his sword, walking back towards the caves. He would have to speak with Legolas about this new arrangement…

**The End**

**

* * *

)Sindarin(: - English:**

_Ada_ – Affectionate form of father  
_Hannon le_ – Thank you  
_Le Haran - _Your Highness


End file.
